Unexpected Encounters
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Travel into the world of a young girl named Emma. A budding young teenager with a promising career in the fashion industry. Working as a full-time assistant to Lady Coco, owner of Boutique Couture in Lumiose City, she meets people that connect to her past, present, and possibly her future. See what happens on her journey in Unexpected Encounters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Emma's POV**_

Hi there! My name is Emma. I live in Lumiose City in a Penthouse next to Hotel Richissime that looks over the whole city. I love living in the city. When I was little, I lived in Vaniville Town with my mother. I mean, I liked living in a small town, but the city life is more my style. I'm 16 and I work at the world famous Boutique Couture! I love my job so much. I started working in the Boutique in Santalune City and I advanced to where I am now. I'm the assistant to Lady Coco, owner of Boutique Couture. She can be really nice, that is, if you don't make her angry. She only hire young girls who have a promising career as fashion models or boutique owners. But I don't think I'm that good. I wear the latest fashions and always keep up with what's hot. But along with my passion of design and clothes, I'm also a pretty good Pokémon trainer. When I'm on vacation, I travel the region challenging gyms and other trainers. My team consists of Greninja, Blaziken, Sylveon, Raichu, Roserade, and Pidgeot. But, Lady Coco only knows about Raichu, Sylveon, and Roserade because if she knew I had unattractive Pokémon, it could cost me my job. But today is the day the Mistress Malva, one of the Elite Four is coming to interview Lady Coco.

I start my day off with my normal routine. I get up at 6:00 a.m. and I get dressed into my company uniform. Since it's spring, I wear my white cycling hat with a red hat ribbon. I also wear a white dress shirt with a red tie covered by a blue vest. I wear a short navy blue skirt and red thigh high socks with my brown bow shoes. I grab my white strappy purse and I head to the cafe across the street from my penthouse. I grab Lady Coco's regular coffee and Mistress Malva's coffee. I start to walk to work on the other side of the city. I continue to walk through the crowded streets to get to work and someone bumps into me and I drop both coffees and I start to fall backwards. I feel a hand grab around my waist. I look up and I see a man with bleach blonde hair with a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue that reminded me of the ocean.

"Are you alright?" the boy questions me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I regain my balance and I look at the boy. He's holding both of the coffees and hands them to me. "Thank you. My name is Emma." I don't know what it is, but there's something about this boy that rings a bell.

"It's no problem. My name's -" I hear a phone ring and I dig threw my bag and I see my Holo Caster ringing. I answer and it's Lady Coco.

"Emma?! Where are you?! I thought you were already at the boutique. Malva is waiting at the door! Hurry up and get to the boutique before I have to fire you!" Lady Coco scolds. She hangs up.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Bye!" I wave good bye and I run to the boutique as fast as I can. I turn the corner onto Vernal Avenue and I see Mistress Malva waiting at the doors. I manage to stop but I'm out of breath.

"Are you Emma?" Mistress Malva questions.

"Yes ma'am. I apologize for being late. I accidentally ran into a young man and I was delayed!" I apologize as I bow.

"It's not a problem." Mistress Malva states. I stand back up and Mistress Malva looks at the coffee. "You got coffee?"

"Yes ma'am. It's apart of my usual routine in the mornings. I have yours right here." I take the coffee and hand it to Mistress Malva. She takes the coffee and takes a sniff of it.

"How would you know my regular? You just met me today." Mistress Malva questions.

"Lady Coco told me ahead of time." I reply. I go through my bag again and I grab the keys to the boutique. I unlock the doors and I open up shop. I walk over to the desk and I see the clipboard that Lady Coco leaves for me with assignments I have to complete before she gets to the shop. "Okay, I have to dress the mannequins for both floors, clean the changing rooms, organize the display cases, change the flowers, clean up in front of the shop, and recharge the walkie talkies. All in 1 hour. I can do this!"

"Coco leaves for you to do all of this?" Mistress Malva comments.

"Yes ma'am. Lady Coco leaves me a list of things to do before she comes. I mustn't waste anytime. Please make yourself at home." I reply. Mistress Malva takes a seat in one of the chairs and drinks her coffee. I dig through my bag again and pull out my Pokéballs. I release all of my Pokémon.

"Okay Greninja and Sylveon, I need you to clean out both changing rooms. Roserade, I need you to change the flowers. Blaziken, I need your help with dressing the mannequins and organizing the display cases. Raichu, I need you to recharge the walkie talkies. Pidgeot, I need you to get rid of the garbage in front of the shop. We've got one hour so let's go!" All of my Pokémon chant and we all get to work. I head upstairs with Blaziken and I start dressing the male mannequins while Blaziken organizes the display cases. I finish upstairs and I head downstairs and I see Pidgeot blowing away the stray leaves and dust from the front of the store, Raichu charging up the walkie talkies with his Thunderbolt, Roserade picking flowers and putting them into pots, and Greninja and Sylveon cleaning the changing rooms. Within about 50 minutes, everything is done and ready for opening.

"Good job today guys!" I cheer. I hear a knock on the door from the second floor. I return Blaziken, Greninja, and Pidgeot and I head downstairs. I see Lady Coco talking to Mistress Malva.

"Emma darling! Did you finish everything on my list?" Lady Coco questions.

"Yes ma'am. I finished everything just like you asked and I have you coffee right here." I reply as I hand Lady Coco her coffee.

"Fantastic! What's my schedule for today?" Lady Coco questions.

"At 10:00 you have your interview with Mistress Malva, then at 11:30 you have your lunch break until 12:30 then you are scheduled to go to the PR filming studios for a photoshoot Elite Four member Siebold. Then the rest of the day is working at the boutique." I reply as I look on my Holo Caster at Lady Coco's schedule.

"Wait a minute, Siebold is here too?" Mistress Malva questions.

"Of course he is. I invited all of you here, but only you and Siebold could come." Lady Coco replies. "Emma open up shop, I'm going to have my interview early."

"Yes ma'am!" I reply. I run up to the door entrance and flip over the sign. I stand behind the counter and I look over inventory for a few minutes. I then hear the door open.

"Welcome to Boutique Couture! Is there anything I can help you with?" I question without knowing who walked in.

"Hey well if it isn't coffee girl." I look and I see the same boy from earlier this morning.

"It's you." I reply. "I don't think I caught your name earlier?"

"That's cause you didn't. My name is -" Once again I am interrupted by Lady Coco.

"Siebold! It is so good to see you again!" I see Lady Coco come running down the stairs and hugs the boy. "Emma why didn't you tell me Siebold was here?! I hope she didn't bore you too much." Lady Coco scolds me.

"No it's no problem at all. I met her earlier today in fact. I must say she is quite the determined young woman." Siebold replies. I feel a small amount of blush on my face at Siebold's compliment. A few moments later Mistress Malva came down the stairs.

"Hello Siebold." Mistress Malva greets.

"Hello Malva. It's been a little while." Siebold states. Lady Coco, Mistress Malva, and Siebold continue to talk for a while and I mind my own business at the counter. After a while, more customers start to come in. Siebold takes a seat on the couch on the other side of the room as I check out what customers buy. After a while, Lady Coco and Mistress Malva come from upstairs.

"Emma what's next on my schedule?" Lady Coco demands.

"Your photo shoot at the PR Studios with Siebold ma'am." I reply. She looks at me with a death glare.

"Emma you know well that you call anyone who is superior to you by a proper title." Lady Coco threatens. "Now who do I have a photoshoot with again?"

"Sir Siebold ma'am." I whisper.

"Good. Malva, Siebold, let's go. Emma close up before you come okay?" Lady Coco instructs.

"Yes ma'am." I reply. Lady Coco, Mistress Malva, and Sir Siebold leave the boutique, but I think I see a somewhat sad look on Sir Siebold's face. I help out the last of the customers and I head over to the PR Studios.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Siebold's POV**_

Today was an interesting day. I met a young girl who looked like a lost puppy in the city today, then I find out that she is the assistant to Coco, world famous fashion designer. But Coco treats her with almost no respect.

"Emma you know well that you call anyone who is superior to you by a proper title." I hear Coco threaten. "Now who do I have a photoshoot with again?"

"Sir Siebold ma'am." Emma whispers.

"Good. Malva, Siebold, let's go. Emma close up before you come okay?" Coco instructs. The three of us walk out of the store leaving Emma behind. I can't help but feel sorry for her. A limo is outside the boutique and the three of us get in. I look out the window as the limo drives away from the boutique. After a while, the three of us reach the PR Studios and get out of the limo. We all walk in and paparazzi surround the entrance.

"Lady Coco, what is the theme of your next collection?"

"Malva is it true you were apart of Team Flare?"

"Siebold, are you in a relationship with anyone?"

All of these questions just keep coming with no stopping. We eventually reach the door and walk inside.

"Ah Lady Coco, we've been waiting for you." One of the employees states. "If you please follow me." We all follow the employee to a back room in the Studio.

"Lady Coco it's so good to see your beautiful face again! And you too Mr. Siebold!" The cameraman compliments.

"It's great to see you as well Jameson. Now, where are the design for my collection. I have to get into them if I want to model them." Coco states.

"They are right here!" With a snap of his fingers, a cart rolls out with all kinds of clothes and accessories.

"Uh Jameson, these look a little small for Coco's body type." Malva points out. She's right too. These look way too small for Coco to fit in.

"What?! No I can fit into them watch!" Coco yells. She runs into the changing room and tries to put on an Aqua Midriff Halter Top. "How could this have happened?!" Coco cries throughout the studio.

"What's going on?" a voice states. Malva and I turn around to see Emma standing there with her purse.

"Apparently, someone made a mix up and all of Coco's clothes are too small for her." Malva explains.

"That's awful! How are we going to do the shoot? We can't find anyone last minute like this!" Emma exclaims.

"I've got it!" Coco states. She runs out of the dressing room. "Emma, you need to model the clothes!"

"What?! I can't model clothes ma'am! I've only sold clothes!" Emma tries to reject.

"You'll do it or you can kiss your job goodbye!" Coco screams. Emma is trying her best to fight back tears. I can tell.

"Yes ma'am." Emma replies.

"Good girl. Now you two hurry up and get changed!" Coco orders. Emma and I grab our clothes and get changed. I put on a black Knit Cap, I put on a black and white striped shirt along with an aqua jacket that stops at my elbows. I pull up a pair of damaged jeans and tie my black sneakers. I walk out of the changing room.

"Oh Siebold you look marvelous! I wish I could have modeled with you. But alas my lowly assistant has to take my place." Coco states.

"What do you mean by lowly assistant. I think she's really nice." I defend.

"Oh please Siebold! I think you've had too much sun!" Coco says as if it was a joke.

"I don't think I have! You think your so high and mighty that you can just-!" At that moment I stop and I have the sudden urge to turn around. I turn and I see Emma. She's wearing a high-waisted dress with a white top and a royal blue bottom. She wore white leggings with grey riding also has a blue cycling cap with a gold metal star pin.

"Oh Emma you look cute as a button!" Coco squeals. She runs over to Emma and squeezes her tight. Coco let's go and Emma tries to catch her breath.

"Thank you ma'am." Emma whispers.

"Alright then! Let's head off to our first location!" Jameson chants.

"What do you mean by first location?" Emma questions.

"You see dear, this photoshoot is going to be shot in different locations around the city. Our first location is Café Classe, then we head to the Loto-ID center, next we head to Boutique Couture and then we head to the top floor of Prism Tower just as the sun sets." Jameson explains.

"Alright then. Siebold, Malva we can take the limo. Emma, you know where the café is don't you? You can walk." Coco states. I feel rage boil up inside me. Emma doesn't deserve that much disrespect.

"Yes ma'am." Emma replies.

"Good. Siebold, Malva, let's go." Coco states as they start to leave the studio. "Siebold, are you coming or what?" Coco questions.

"You know what. I think I'll walk." I reply. Coco and Malva look at me.

"You shouldn't have to walk for Emma's sake, she'll be fine on her own!" Coco states.

"But I've been inside most of the day. I could use some fresh air." I reply.

"Sir, you should go with Lady Coco, I don't want you choices to affect my tasks given to me by Lady Coco." Emma replies. I look at her.

"Well then, since that's settled, let's go Siebold." Coco states. She keeps on walking towards the exit and I stay with Emma. "Siebold let's go." I look at Emma.

"I'll be fine. You go on ahead." Emma replies. I slowly walk towards the exit and I take one last look at Emma. We walk out of the Studio and into limo. The limo starts to leave the studio and I see Emma start to walk towards the café. After a few minutes the limo pulls up to the café and there are all different kinds of cameras and other models.

"Alright then, all we need to do is wait for Emma." Coco states.

"If you let her ride with us in the limo we wouldn't have to wait for her." I whisper.

"What was that Siebold?" Malva questions.

"Nothing." I reply. We all wait for Emma for about 30 minutes. The café doors open and Emma walks in.

"Emma you're late! How long did you expect to keep me waiting?!" Coco yells at Emma.

"Coco that's enough. She's here and that's all that matters." I state as I walk up to the two of them.

"I'm sorry Lady Coco, there was a blockade at the normal route here so I had to find another way." Emma apologizes.

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again. Now let's get started!" Coco states. Emma and I walk over to the center table and sit down. Jameson starts to take pictures of us and Emma seems like she's having a good time. The photoshoot throughout the day was pretty fun. The final shoot was at the top of Prism Tower. It took a while to get to the top, but we finally got up to the top. The sun was just setting over the city and the sky was a brilliant orange.

"This is beautiful." Emma whispers. I walk up next to her. I hear Jameson set up the camera and the lighting.

"Okay you two, you've done great all day, but this is where you need to pull out all the stops. I need you two to act like you're madly in love with each other." Jameson explains. I look down at Emma and her face is in utter shock and Coco's face looks worried.

"Jameson, I don't think that would be very good for modeling the clothes." Coco states.

"Lady Coco it's fine." Emma states. Coco looks at Emma in shock and so do I. This is the first time I've ever seen Emma stand up for herself in front of Coco.

"Emma..." Coco whispers.

"Great now let's get started!" Jameson states. Emma hugs onto my arm and laughs like I just said something funny. The shoot goes pretty smoothly. Emma acts like nothing is wrong.

"Okay for the last few shots, you two have to kiss." Jameson states. I feel blush come up onto my cheeks and I slowly look down at Emma.

"Jameson that's enough. The shoot is over." Coco defends.

"Lady Coco it's fine, I have to get over it sooner or later." Emma states. What does she mean? Get over what? Without a second to think, I feel Emma's lips on mine and the camera flashes. But after a while, I push back and I don't see a flash anymore.

"Alright that's a wrap." Emma pulls back and starts to walk towards Coco.

"Lady Coco, is it alright if I take tomorrow off?" Emma questions.

"Of course." Coco agrees. I was speechless. Emma, Coco's loyal assistant asks to take the day of tomorrow, and Coco agrees?! Somethings not right. Emma gets into the elevator and the doors close.

"Jameson you're fired." Coco sternly comments.

"What why?" Jameson questions.

"I told you not to have a theme around love and you do it anyways! You disobeyed a direct order from your employer, therefore you are fired!" Coco screams at Jameson. I've never seen her this angry before. "Get out of my sights." Jameson and his crew pack everything in a flash and are out of the tower before I could process what happened.

"Coco, why did you fire Jameson?" Malva questions.

"Because he made Emma do something she didn't want to do." Coco states.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I can't tell you. I promised Emma that when I hired her, I could never tell others what happened to her. And I will respect her wishes." Coco explains. "But I can tell you this, ever since her accident a few years ago, she's been afraid to open herself up to a relationship."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Emma's POV**_

The photoshoot finally ended and I decide to go straight home afterwards. As soon as I get home, I let my Pokémon out of their Pokéballs. They all seem extremely happy, but as soon as they see my face, their happiness fades to sadness.

"Hey don't worry about me! I just had a rough day at work that's all. Let me get you some food. You all did a great job this morning!" I compliment. I go through my cabinets and pull out six bowls and six different kinds of Pokémon food. I fill the bowls and place them on the ground. "There you go everyone! Dig in!" I state. All of them charge at their food and they start to eat. I look through my fridge and pull out leftover pizza I had the night before and heat that up in the microwave. After a little while, I change into my pajamas and I watch some T.V. I go on to the local news and I watch that until I hear a knock at the door. I walk up to the door and I look through my peep hole. I see Siebold in the hallway in his black v-neck and damaged jeans. I open the door but I don't undo the chain lock.

"Hey." Siebold states.

"Hey." I reply.

"Can we talk?" Siebold questions. I shut the door, undo the lock, and open the door all the way.

"Come in." I state. Siebold walks in and looks at me. "Please have a seat." I gesture over to the couch. He walks over to the couch and takes a seat while I make some tea. I hand him a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Siebold states. He takes a sip from the cup. "Listen about the shoot."

"It's fine. I don't need you to worry about me." I assure.

"Yeah, but Coco told me that something happened a while back that prevents you from opening yourself up to others." Siebold states. I look at Siebold. "What happened?" I don't feel like talking about it. But Lady Coco says that talking about it might help me recover.

"It happened about 2 year ago-" I start, then something on the news came on.

"And in breaking news, a young man who was serving 10 years for domestic violence has just broken out of Kiloude City Prison. This young man beat his girlfriend 2 years ago and put her in the hospital. The prisoner goes by the name of Jackson and in his cell, guards found a note, it read 'I'm going to finish the job'. We will inform you on all details that will come in as the days go by." the new broadcaster states. I can't move. I feel like I was pinned down to my couch. I'm scared.

"Emma, are you okay? Emma?" Siebold tries to get my attention. I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Emma what's wrong?"

"He's back. He's coming." I whisper.

"What do you mean?" Siebold questions.

"It all happened 2 years ago. I was going out with a boy who was 2 years older than me. I loved him so much that I would do anything for him. But he took advantage of that. He asked me to do all of these things that I didn't feel comfortable doing. So he beat me if I didn't do what he wanted. Even through all of the beatings, I still loved him. I was thinking about getting help, but I was afraid. I had my interview for Lady Coco's assistant a few days after the worst beating he gave me. I had to wear long pants, a long sleeve shirt, and sunglasses just to hide all of the bruises. But when Lady Coco wanted to look at my eyes, I told that I couldn't show her. She was a little angry and ripped them off my head. She saw that my left eye was purple and swollen. She asked me what happened and I told her everything. Before I knew it, my boyfriend was in jail. Lady Coco put him in jail so that I could work without having to worry. I owe her my life." I explain. Siebold looks at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Emma I need you to tell me one more thing. Was he the kid that was just on the news?" Siebold questions. I look at him and I shake my head.

"Yes." I whisper. After I say that, I try my hardest to hold back my tears. I feel a huge lump in my throat. I bury my face in my hands. "I don't know what to do." I feel Siebold's arms wrap around my shoulders.

"It'll be okay." Siebold assures. I look up at him. I bury my face in his shoulder as I start to cry. I cry and cry on end until I hear another knock on my door. Siebold let's me go and goes up to the door. He opens the door and I see Lady Coco in the doorway.

"Siebold, what are you doing here? Never mind that, is Emma here?" Lady Coco questions. I sit up and I look at her. "Oh Emma!" Lady Coco runs to the couch and sits next to me. "Are you alright? I'm guessing you saw the news." She infers.

"Yes." I reply.

"Emma, I think we both know for your safety that you can't stay at home alone anymore until Jackson is caught. You can stay with me until then, but I don't want you going anywhere alone anymore, do you understand?" Lady Coco states.

"She doesn't need to worry about being alone. I'll stay with her until Jackson is caught." I look at Siebold.

"You really don't have to." I reply. I can just go back to Vaniville town for a few days to see my mother." I reply.

"No, you're staying in town. Until he's caught you aren't going anywhere without me." Siebold states.

"Siebold, are you sure? I don't want to put you in any danger." I reply.

"I won't be in any danger. I'm one of the Elite four for pete's sake. I think I'll be fine." Siebold states.

"I guess it's settled. Siebold, you'll be staying with Emma until Jackson is caught." Lady Coco states. I can't go against Lady Coco's word.

"Yes ma'am." I agree.

"Alright then. Coco, can you stay with Emma until I get my stuff from the hotel and bring it over here?" Siebold requests.

"Of course I can." Lady Coco replies. Siebold leaves the penthouse and I'm left alone with Lady Coco and my Pokémon. Oh no. She'll find out about Blaziken, Greninja, and Pidgeot! I see those three behind Lady Coco, I wave them away and Lady Coco looks behind.

"Emma, are those your Pokémon?" Lady Coco questions. I feel like lying, but that will make her even more mad.

"Yes ma'am. Greninja was my first Pokémon, Pidgeot was the first Pokémon I caught, and Blaziken was a present from my father before he left my family." I explain. She looks at me with a sad look in her eyes. All of them bow in respect for her.

"They're all so well trained. Why didn't you tell me you had them?" Lady Coco questions.

"Because I was afraid you would fire me for having 'unattractive' Pokémon." I reply.

"Well I guess I can see that action from me. But I believe that since they are all so well trained, they can help out around the shop from time to time." Lady Coco confesses. I look at her with shock.

"Do you mean it Lady Coco?" I question.

"Of course I do." Lady Coco replies. I feel excitement burst through my body. I run up and hug Lady Coco.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheer.

"It's not a problem. Just let me go!" Lady Coco states. I let go.

"I apologize Lady Coco!" I state. I hear a knock on the door. I walk up and I see Siebold with 2 suitcases. I open up the door and I let him in.

"Okay, I've got all my stuff. Coco, you're free to go." Siebold states.

"Alright. Don't be afraid to call if something happens. Emma you have my Holo Caster number. Call if you need something." Lady Coco offers.

"Okay Lady Coco. Have a nice night." I state. I close the door and its just me and Siebold.

"So where should I put my stuff?" Siebold questions.

"Oh man! I just remembered. I feel awful!" I state.

"What's wrong?" Siebold questions.

"I only have one bedroom..." I whisper. Siebold's face flushes red and I feel mine to the same.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Siebold offers.

"No! I'll sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my bed." I state.

"Are you sure that's alright?" Siebold asks me.

"I'm sure. We should get to bed. It's pretty late." I reply. I grab a couple of pillows and a blanket from my closet and I fall asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Siebold's POV**_

So since Emma's ex-boyfriend is on the loose, I agreed to stay with her until Jackson was caught. But I found out that she only has one bed. She insisted that I sleep in her bed and I think that she wasn't going to take no for answer. I bring my suitcases into her room and put them next to her bed. I change into a white t-shirt and short blue shorts. I slowly get into bed and fall asleep.

I was sleeping peacefully through the night, but I was awoken by a high pitched scream. I instantly wake up and run out of bed into the living room / kitchen area. I can't see anything. It's pitch black. I slowly walk towards the couch as best as I can but I run into the lamp. I turn it on and I see Emma shaking like a leaf holding onto the blanket for dear life.

"Emma..." I whisper. I sit next to her and she doesn't react. Not a sound, not a movement , not even an eye glance. "Emma, are you okay?" I slowly question her. Her head slowly turns and looks at me. Her big brown eyes look into mine.

"Siebold. I didn't wake you did I? I'm sorry." Emma apologizes.

"I was already awake. Are you okay?" I lie. Emma is still having a hard time communicating. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?"

"No." Emma responds.

"Do you wanna be alone?" I question.

"No." Emma responds. Emma starts to sniffle. I pull her into another hug and I hold her tight.

"It's alright. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. It's okay to cry every once in a while." I admit. With that, Emma start to cry softly into my shoulder and I let her get all of her emotions out. I don't know how long Emma cried for, but it felt like a long time. After a little while, Emma stops crying and pushes herself out of my arms.

"I'm sorry I got you up in the middle of the night." Emma apologizes with her eyes cast downward.

"Emma, you can't put others ahead of yourself forever. It's okay to think about what you need every once in a while." I confess. I grab her from under her legs and I carry her in my arms.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" Emma questions.

"Taking you to your bed. You need a good night sleep and sleeping on the couch isn't gonna do that for you." I explain. I open the door to her room and I lie her down gently.

"Thanks." Emma states.

"Get some sleep. You need it." I state. I start to walk out of her room, when I feel something tug at my shirt. I turn my head and I see Emma pulling at my shirt.

"Please don't leave." Emma pleads. She let's go of my shirt and walks back over to her bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Emma apologizes. Emma slips back into bed and closes her eyes. I quietly walk over to her bed and slip in next to her.

"I'll stay right here if it's what you want." I state. I gently wrap my arms around Emma's waist and I pull her in close. Emma buries her head in my shoulder and slowly falls back to sleep. I fall asleep right after she does.

The next morning, the sun shine through the window and hits my face. I slowly open my eyes and I stare at Emma sleeping next to me. Her face is a mess with tear stains running down and her hair is a Rattata's nest. But still, she looks beautiful. I slowly get out of bed and I get dressed into the clothes I wore at the photoshoot yesterday without the hat. I walk out of Emma's room and into her kitchen. I grab some pots and pans and look at her fridge to see what I can make for breakfast. She doesn't have that much except for leftovers, but I can deal with what I've got. I grab a few eggs and a pack of bacon and I scramble the eggs and cook the bacon. I cook them for about 5 minutes and I put them on a plate and set up 2 places at Emma's island kitchen table. I hear the door open and I see Emma trudge herself over to the table.

"Morning." Emma sleepily states as she plops herself at a set plate.

"Morning." I reply. She looks down at her food.

"This looks really good." Emma compliments.

"Prepared by yours truly." I confess. Emma picks up her fork and stabs it at the eggs. She opens up and shoves the fork into her mouth.

"Siebold this is really good!" Emma exclaims. She continues to eat the rest of the food and finishes off her plate.

"So since you have the day off, what do you wanna do?" I question Emma.

"I don't know. What would you want to do? Being a member of the Elite Four has to have some advantages." Emma suggests.

"It does in fact. I get special discounts at only the best restaurants and cafés in the world." I reply.

"Well then how about we go out to lunch and then we can just tour the city for the rest of the afternoon." Emma suggests.

"That seems good." I agree.

"Alright then, let me get changed." Emma states. She puts her plate in the sink and walks back into her room. I clean up breakfast and a few minutes later Emma comes out. She's wearing a purple fedora with blue wide-rimmed sunglasses on top of her hat. She also had on a blue ruffles camisole and blue skinny jeans with brown riding boots. She also had on a black bracelet with a multi-colored stone and a purple tassel purse. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"You ready to go?" I question her.

"Yep!" Emma replies. The two of us walk out the door and Emma locks the door. We walk down about 3 flights of stairs to get to the lobby.

"Good morning Miss Emma." the lobby clerk greets. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine how about you Charlie?" Emma replies.

"Fine as usual. Listen I saw the news last night. If something happens don't be afraid to ask." the lobby clerk offers.

"Thanks Charlie." Emma replies. "I'll be going out for a while though, but if he does show up, tell him I moved out. I don't want him to know where I am." Emma informs.

"Not a problem. You have a good time today." the lobby clerk states.

"Thanks." Emma replies. The two of us start to walk towards the front door, but I see something flash outside the doors. I grab Emma's wrist to stop her from going outside. "What is it Siebold?"

"Charlie, is there another way out besides the front door?" I question.

"No sir I'm sorry, that is the only entrance in and out of the building." Charlie replies.

"Damn it." I curse under my breath. I take off my jacket and I throw it over Emma's head.

"Siebold what is it?" Emma questions.

"Paparazzi. I don't know if there here for me, or here for you about Jackson's escape. But I'm keeping you hidden either way." I reply. I slowly walk Emma up to the door. "Ready?"

"I guess." Emma replies. I push the doors open and I see the paparazzi and their cameras flashing. All of them asking questions.

"Emma how does it feel to have you ex-boyfriend break out of jail?"

"Emma did you help Jackson escape prison?"

"Siebold how does it feel to be a member of the Elite Four?"

"Siebold are you and Emma an item?"

The cameras keep flashing and I try to get out of the crowd as best as I can. I run as fast as I can to the most public place I can think of. Emma and I run to the Pokémon Center as fast as we can. We break through the door as it closes behind us. The paparazzi are still trying to get in. Then Nurse Joy comes up to the door.

"Can't you leave these young people alone?!" Nurse Joy yells.

"Y-yes ma'am!" All of the paparazzi left without a trace within three seconds of Nurse Joy yelling at them.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Emma states.

"It's not a problem. But believe me, that will keep going until Jackson is caught Emma. I think having your friend here will help." Nurse Joy states.

"Of course." Emma replies.

"Good. Now there's a back entrance. I don't trust that they just left." Nurse Joy explains. Nurse Joy leads us to a back entrance that leads the to an alleyway. "You two have fun today!"

"Thanks we will." I reply. We walk down the alleyway until we hit Hibernal Avenue. "So what do you want to do first?" Emma thinks for a bit.

"I know! Let's go to the Stone Emporium!" Emma suggests. I don't know why she wants to go, but I'll follow her. We start to walk down Hibernal Avenue until we reach the middle of the city.

"Hey Emma, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to go to the Stone Emporium?" I question.

"There's a man there who has a Charizadite X for sale and I finally have enough money to buy it!" Emma explains.

"You have a Charizard?" I add on.

"Yeah, but he's in the Kanto region training in the Charicific Valley." Emma explains. "I'm mail it later." Before I knew it we were at the Stone Emporium and there was a man in the back of the store. Emma runs up to him. I doddle around the shop as Emma makes her purchase. She runs back over to me with a small metallic case.

"Ta da!" Emma opens up the box and I see a small stone that is black, red, and orange.

"That's really pretty." I compliment.

"Yep and now it's mine!" Emma cheerfully smiles as if all of this stuff with Jackson has just blown over. Emma and I walk out of the store and we see Coco opening up shop. "Lady Coco!" Emma yells across the avenue. She runs over and I run after her.

"Hello Emma. What are you doing here? I thought I gave you the day off." Coco states.

"You did, but Siebold and I are just walking around town for today." Emma explains.

"Well that sounds like fun. Hey since you're here can you help me with something real quick?" Coco questions.

"Of course I can!" Emma states. She runs into the shop and I start to follow, but Coco stops me.

"Listen, I need to talk to you, but not with Emma around. I need you to give me a call sometime today. It's urgent." Coco informs me. "And most importantly, you can't tell Emma about this."

"Yes Coco. I understand." I agree to keep this meeting a secret and Coco and I walk into the shop.

"What is it you would like me to do Lady Coco?" Emma questions.

"Can you ask your Blaziken to reach a box of clothes for me in back? I can reach and my Pokémon can't either." Coco pleads.

"Not a problem! Blaziken come on out!" Emma releases her Blaziken. Coco, Emma, and I walk back into the storage area and I see boxes upon boxes of stuff.

"It's over here." Coco points down the aisle. We stop at about the middle of the aisle. "It's the box all the way at the top." Coco points to a purple plastic box.

"Blaziken, can you get that box for Lady Coco please." Emma asks. Blaziken jumps higher than I've ever seen a Pokémon jump and brings down the box. Blaziken hands Coco the box.

"Thank you so much Emma! That's all I needed. You two enjoy the rest of your day!" Coco states as she goes back up to the shop. I hear someone's stomach grumble and I know it isn't mine.

"I guess I'm a little hungry. Why don't we get some lunch?" Emma suggests.

"Sounds good to me and I know just the place." I state. "But it's a secret. So you have to close your eyes." I state.

"Okay, I'm trusting you." Emma states. We walk out of the store and Emma closes her eyes. I hesitantly grab her hand and she's a little shocked but she gets used to it. We walk for a while until we reach the best restaurant in the city.

"Alright open you eyes." I tell Emma, her eyes shoot open and she sees the restaurant.

"Sushi High Roller?! Are you kidding?! This place is super expensive!" Emma yells.

"Ah yes, but you are forgetting something, I am a member of the Elite Four. I get a special discount, plus the owner is an old friend of mine." I explain.

"Well I always have wanted to come here." Emma starts. Without hesitation I grab Emma and drag her into the restaurant.

"Ah Master Siebold, it's been a while. And I see you've brought a guest. I see so that will be a table for two. Just wait a few moments Master Siebold." the waiter states.

"Wow, you're pretty respected here." Emma points out.

"You could say that." I reply.

"Sorry for the wait. Master Siebold, your table is ready." the waiter tells us. We follow him to a table for two in the back of the restaurant. Emma and I take our seats and the waiter hands us our menu's. "Your server will be with you shortly." The waiter explains. He walks away and we look at our menus. It was getting really awkward all of a sudden. I couldn't think of anything to talk about with her. I mean, I didn't even know that much about her and yet, I feel like I've known her forever.

"Hey Siebold." Emma starts.

"Yeah what is it?" I reply.

"I just thought of something. Besides you being a member of the Elite Four, I almost know nothing about you." Emma states.

"I could say the same for you." I reply.

"Then what would you like to know?" Emma questions. I start firing questions off and she answers them pretty quickly. I found out that her favorite food is Chicken Parmesan, her favorite color is red, her favorite season is spring because of the cherry blossoms blooming, and her favorite type of Pokémon are fire types. But she said that she loves all of her Pokémon equally. Our food came soon after we finished our conversation. During lunch I told Emma about myself, how my favorite color was a specific color teal, how my favorite food being Shrimp Scampi, and how my favorite type of Pokémon water of course. But she asked me a question that not even a reporter has asked me.

"Okay, so what made you want to be in the Elite Four in the first place?" I stopped eating and I looked at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No you didn't, it's just that, no one has really asked me that question." I explain.

"Well since I'm the first to ask, I guess I'll be the first to really know." Emma infers.

"Yeah. When I was little, I lived with my mom and my dad, but my dad had cancer right when I was about to leave for my journey. I was planning on staying behind and taking care of him, but he told me to go on my journey and become the best trainer I could be. So I left with my first partner, being Froakie and I aimed to be Champion. I caught all types of Pokémon at first, but as I progressed through my journey, I grew an attachment to water types. I had gotten all of my gym badges 6 months before the Kalos League, so I kept traveling training all kinds of water types. I got to the Kalos League and won the whole contest, but my next stage would determine if my dream would come true or not. My mom came and cheered me on, but my dad had to stay at the hospital at home. My mom told me that he was watching from the hospital room. I challenged and beat all of the Elite Four, but I got to the Diantha, the Kalos region champion, I could only beat 3 of her Pokémon, she was too strong for me. After I lost I started to walk away from her but she walked up to me. She asked me if I wanted to become a member of the Elite Four. I wanted to say yes, but I thought about who would lost their place if I stepped in. Diantha said that one of them was retiring. I said yes, and that is how I got here today." I explain. Emma stares at me with a shock on her face.

"What happened to you dad?" Emma question.

"He died soon after I came home to tell him the news. I was actually with him when he died." I explain.

"I'm so sorry." Emma apologizes.

"Why are you apologizing? You had nothing to do with it." I reply.

"I guess so." Emma states.

"Well since we're done, what do you wanna to next?" I question. Emma thinks a bit and thinks of something.

"How did I not think of this sooner?! Come on!" Emma grabs my hand and we run out of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's POV

"How did I not think of this sooner! Come on!" I grab Siebold's wrist and I drag him out of the restaurant. I take the alleyway across Sushi High Roller and I take a right at the fork. I see a man at the end of the alleyway guarding a door.

"No entrance without your key card." The guard states. I dig through my purse and I pull out a gold card and hand it to the guard. "Is he with you?"

"Yes he is." I reply. The guard hands me my card and opens up the door. I see flashing lights and people dancing. I walk down the stairs and Siebold follows close behind me. The door shuts and everyone stops and stares.

"Well look who's here! It's this year's Karaoke Queen Emma!" The DJ announces. Everyone cheers my name as I walk down the stairs. Everyone goes back to dancing and the DJ walks over. "It's been too long Emma." The DJ takes off her wide-rimmed yellow sunglasses and places them on top of her yellow sports hat.

"Hey Jasmine." I reply. Jasmine had bobbed orange hair. Today she was wearing blue damaged jean shorts with her short lime green parka. She also had her pink knee socks with her yellow high tops.

"So what brings you back down here? Haven't seen you in a few weeks." Jasmine questions.

"I've been busy with work." I reply. "I would love come down more often, but I've got late nights and early mornings. I don't really have anytime anymore."

"So I'm guessing you have the day off then." Jasmine infers.

"On the nose." I reply. Jasmine looks behind me and sees Siebold.

"So who's pretty boy?" Jasmine questions. "Is he your boyfriend or something?" I feel my face heat up.

"I'm Siebold. I'm staying in town for a few days working with Emma." Siebold explains.

"Well then. I'm Jasmine. I was Emma's guide around the city when she first moved here a few years back." Jasmine explains.

"Yeah, you saved me for sure." I confess.

"Hey I saw the news last night. How are you doing?" Jasmine questions.

"I'm doing fine. I had a bad dream last night, but that was pretty much it. I'm just gonna keep on living my life like he never broke out of jail." I state.

"That's the spirit!" Jasmine yells as she slaps me in the back. "Hey since you're here, why not sing?"

"Oh I don't know, I haven't been in a while." I try to get out of it.

"Hey everyone! Who wants to hear the Karaoke Queen sing?!" Jasmine yells out to the crowd. Everyone yells and they start to chant my name.

"I guess I have no choice." I mumble. The crowds parts as I walk up to the stage. I walk up to the microphone. "So Jasmine, what am I singing?"

"I have the perfect song for you." Jasmine replies. Jasmine starts to play a song and I know exactly what song it is. I put my lips close to the mic, I take a breath, and I start to sing.

I can hold my breath

_**I can bite my tongue**_

_**I can stay awake for days**_

_**If that's what you want**_

_**Be your number one**_

_**I can fake a smile**_

_**I can force a laugh**_

_**I can dance and play the part**_

_**If that's what you ask**_

_**Give you all I am**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**But I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

_**I can turn it on**_

_**Be a good machine**_

_**I can hold the weight of worlds**_

_**If that's what you need**_

_**Be your everything**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I'll get through it**_

_**But I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**Just a little human**_

_**I can take so much**_

_**'Till I've had enough**_

_**Cause I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and i break down**_

_**your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

Everyone starts to cheer for me. I walk off the stage towards Siebold.

"Emma that was really good." Siebold compliments me.

"What do you mean by good? She was awesome!" Jasmine states.

"I wasn't that good. I haven't practiced in forever. I could have been better." I reply.

"Quit being so humble! Let's give it up for the Karaoke Queen Emma!" Jasmine yells. Everyone starts to cheer again.

"Okay then Siebold, your turn!" I yell. Siebold just gives me this confused look.

"What do you mean by my turn?!" Siebold yells at me.

"I had to sing, so know its your turn!" I state. I push him through the crowd and on stage. He grabs onto the mic.

"I don't know what to sing though." Siebold tries to get out of singing.

"I bet he's gonna sing some stupid boy band song." I hear one of the guys say.

"Hey Jasmine come up here for a second." Siebold asks. Jasmine jumps up on stage and whispers something to her.

"You got it!" Jasmine jumps off stage back over to her DJ station. I hear a song start over the speakers. I know what the song it, but I can't think of it.

**_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_**

**_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_**

**_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_**

**_He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"_**

**_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane_**

**_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_**

**_She's talking to angels,_**

**_Counting the stars_**

**_Making a wish on a passing car_**

**_She's dancing with strangers,_**

**_Falling apart_**

**_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_**

**_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_**

**_Waiting for Superman_**

**_She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_**

**_Nothing's making sense_**

**_She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,_**

**_This Metropolis_**

**_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_**

**_He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_**

**_She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,_**

**_Left without a kiss."_**

**_Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah_**

**_She's talking to angels,_**

**_She's counting the stars_**

**_Making a wish on a passing car_**

**_She's dancing with strangers,_**

**_She's falling apart_**

**_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_**

**_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_**

**_She's waiting for Superman..._**

**_...to lift her up and take her anywhere_**

**_Show her love and flying through the air_**

**_Save her now before it's too late tonight_**

**_Oh, at the speed of light_**

**_And she smiles_**

**_She's talking to angels,_**

**_She's counting the stars_**

**_Making a wish on a passing car_**

**_She's dancing with strangers,_**

**_She's falling apart_**

**_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_**

**_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_**

**_She's waiting for Superman..._**

**_...to lift her up and take her anywhere_**

**_Show her love, oh, and flying through the air_**

**_Save her now before it's too late tonight_**

**_She's waiting for Superman_**

After Siebold stopped singing, I felt sad. He had a beautiful voice. I wanted to hear him sing even more. I felt something I hadn't felt in about 2 years. Love. I think I was falling for Siebold. But, I still don't think I can open up to the thought of a relationship yet. Siebold jumps off stage and walks towards me.

"Siebold, that was amazing! I'm speechless!" I yell.

"Thanks. But I don't think I was that good." Siebold replies.

"Geez, Emma. Your humbleness is contagious." Jasmine complains. "Hey you don't mind if I steal Emma for a few minutes do you?" Jasmine asks Siebold.

"Not a problem. I have to make a call anyways. Just keep a good eye on her." Siebold states. He walks away and it was just me and Jasmine.

"So what is it?" I question.

"So how long have you known Siebold for?" Jasmine questions.

"I just met him yesterday." I answer "Why?"

"Oh nothing." Jasmine states. "Emma, I know you have trouble opening up to boys. But you can't let one experience bring you down. Siebold seems a real nice guy and he cares about you. I can tell you care about him too. I just don't want you to miss out on a great guy like he seems to be." I think Jasmine is right. I've been hiding my feelings for 2 years. I can't let my experience with Jackson rule my life forever.

"Jasmine, I know that, but I just don't feel ready yet. But I know I will when the time comes." I reply.

"If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." Jasmine informs. I see Siebold walk towards us.

"So what did you two talk about when I was gone?" Siebold questions.

"Oh just normal girl stuff." Jasmine replies. Siebold and I stay at the club for a few hours. I lost track of time.

"Hey Siebold, what time is it?" I question as we watch on person sing.

"It's almost 5:30. Why?" Siebold replies.

"There's one more place I wanna go, but we have to leave right now!" I yell. I grab his hand and I head towards the exit. I was stopped by Jasmine.

"Emma, where are you off to now?" Jasmine questions.

"I have to get home and feed my Pokémon!" I yell back. Jasmine shrugs and I run out of the club.

"We aren't really going back to your place to feed your Pokémon are we?" Siebold questions me.

"Nope. There's a place I wanna show you." I reply. We run through the streets of Lumiose City as the street lights are starting to turn on and the sun is setting. The two of us reach Prism Tower.

"Lumiose Tower? Why are we here?" Siebold questions.

"You'll see. Follow me!" I yell. I run towards the back of the tower to a secret passageway. I look to see if anyone is watching and no one is. I walk in and Siebold follows me.

"Where are we going?" Siebold asks me again.

"You'll see just be patient!" I yell back at him. We reach the ladder. I let Siebold catch up to me, but the area is tight and it's pretty dark. But I can still see his face. It was really close to mine and I could feel my face heat up.

"Go up the ladder." I state.

"Why?" Siebold questions me.

"Just go up the ladder!" I yells back. Siebold start to climb up the ladder and I follow close behind. After a while, Siebold stops.

"Hey Emma, I can't go up any higher! There's something blocking the way!" Siebold yells down.

"Just push it up with your hand!" I yell back. Siebold pushes up on the door and it opens up. The sun's light shines down the tunnel and Siebold climbs out. I start to come out and Siebold offers his hand to help me up. I take it and he pulls me out of the tunnel. I loose my balance, but Siebold catches me.

"You okay?" Siebold questions me. I stand back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply. I keep holding onto his hand I walk him around the rim of the top of the tower towards the area where the sun is setting.

"Emma, this is beautiful." Siebold tells me.

"Yeah. It is. It's one of the few places I enjoyed coming to when Jackson was with me." I explain. I lean up against Siebold's shoulder and his hand intertwines with mine. The two of us watch the sun set over Lumiose City. As the sun set, the temperature dropped too. It was starting to get cold pretty fast. I think Siebold could tell, because he gave me his jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I state.

"It's not a problem." Siebold states. "Emma."

"Yeah, what is it?" I look up a Siebold and he looks down at me.

"There is something I need to tell you." Siebold starts.

"What is it?" I question.

"I don't care what you answer is, I just want to get it of my chest." Siebold starts. "I know that I've only known you for about 2 days, but I've never felt this way about anyone before in my life. I feel like you complete me in someway. I think what I am trying to say is that I care about you so much. I know that it's a bad time to say it, but I love you Emma. I understand if you don't feel the same, but my feelings won't change for you. I will wait for you if that's what you want." I look at Siebold and I don't know what to say. I just stare at him. I look down at the ground.

"Siebold. I'm sorry. But now just isn't a good time. I don't know exactly what I want to focus on, but I know you'll wait for me when the time is right. Just, right now isn't that time." I confess. Siebold looks at me a little sad, but I think he understands.

"I understand. It's fine." Siebold tells me. The two of us head back to my place. Siebold sleeps on the couch and I sleep in my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Siebold's POV**_

I have to be on guard at all times now. After I left Emma with Jasmine at the club, I called Coco. She said that Jackson was in town and to keep a close eye on Emma. She sent me a picture so I know what he looks like. But Emma takes me up to Prism tower and I had the guts to confess to her. But I was rejected. If she said she loved I would have been ecstatic. But I knew that rejection was an option and I was prepared for it. I just wanted to get it off my chest. The two of us walked back in awkward silence and I went to bed on Emma's couch.

The next morning I look around and I noticed that Emma isn't awake yet. I look at the clock hanging on the wall. It's 7:13. I get changed into my white v-neck and black jeans and I walk into Emma's room. She's still sleeping. I walk up to her bedside and I start to shake her to wake her up.

"Hey Emma, it's time to wake up." I whisper.

"Let me sleep a little more." Emma pleads.

"But don't you have work today?" I question. Emma's eyes shoot open.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late! Lady Coco is going to have me fired for sure!" Emma runs around her room like a crazy person trying to find her uniform. "Siebold get dressed!" Emma yells at me. She looks at me and sees that I'm already dressed. Emma is scrambling to get changed. She runs into the bathroom and changes faster than I've ever seen.

"Siebold! Help me look for my purse!" Emma yells.

"This is way too early to yell." I complain. I walk up to her and I poke her shoulder. She looks at me and I point to her purse. She runs over and grabs my hand. We run out of her room and then out of her place to the cafe down the street where she must get Coco's coffee. Emma gets Coco's coffee and we practically sprint the whole way to the boutique. Emma and I see Coco standing at the entrance waiting.

"Emma what took you so long? I was starting to worry something happened." Coco states.

"I'm sorry Lady Coco. I forgot to set my alarm this morning and I overslept." Emma explains.

"That's alright. Now let's open up shop!" Coco cheers.

"Yes ma'am." Emma digs through her purse and pulls out the keys to the boutique. She unlocks the doors and the three of us walk in. Coco opens up the boutique and I help out for most of the day. At around 5:00 in the afternoon, Coco comes down to the first floor from upstairs.

"Emma can you do me a favor and get me box 783 from storage?" Coco questions.

"Sure thing." Emma replies. She comes out from behind the desk and opens the door down to storage. I help customers check out for a little while. I start to worry a little bit, it's been almost an hour and Emma still isn't back up from storage. Coco comes downstairs expecting to see Emma.

"Emma's still not back up from storage?" Coco questions.

"No. I have a bad feeling about this." I reply. The two of us go down to storage and Coco leads to where the box that Emma had to get is. We turn down an aisle and we see a box in the middle of the aisle. "Is this the box you needed?"

"Yes it is." Coco and I walk up to the box. Coco opens it and everything is their. And there's a letter. Coco takes out the letter and opens it. She scans it over. Her face goes pale and she hands the letter to me. "Read. Read it out loud."

"To pretty boy, it took you long enough to leave Emma alone. I was afraid I was never gonna get my hands on her. Mistake on your part I guess. I have Emma, but don't worry she's alright. At least for now she is. Come to the top of Prism Tower at 6:00 sharp or something might happen to her.

-Jackson

P.S. Come alone." I read off the note. Jackson got her. Jackson has Emma.

"This is all my fault. I knew I should've gone down here with her!" I start to yell.

"It's not your fault Siebold, neither one of us could have predicted this." Coco assures.

"I'm gonna bring Emma back." I state. I start to walk away from Coco back up to the boutique when I feel Coco grab my hand. I look back and she's holding a red down jacket.

"It's cold up that high. Give it to Emma." Coco informs me. She hands me the jacket and I put it on.

"Thanks." I reply. I walk out of the boutique and towards the tower. I will get Emma back no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Emma's POV**_

I don't know what happened, but I was grabbing the box that Lady Coco needed, and then everything goes black. I don't know where I am, but I feel really cold. I'm lying on my side. I open my eyes and I see metal. I slowly stand up and I feel the wind rush around me like I'm about to fall. I look behind me and I'm on top of Prism Tower. I grab onto the antenna of the tower and hold it tight.

"Well it's about time you woke up." I hear a voice state. I know this voice. I never thought I would hear his voice again. But I guess I was wrong. I slowly turn and I see him. The man who made me give up on my feelings. Jackson. "What no 'I missed you'?" Jackson teased.

"I never missed you." I snap back.

"Oh come one, is that how you talk to your boyfriend?" Jackson replies.

"You aren't my boyfriend. Now get me down." I demand.

"Oh snappy. You know what I do when you get snappy!" Jackson raises his voice. He raises his hand and slaps me across the face. "Alakazam!" Just then I see an Alakazam come out from the shadows. "Psychic!" Jackson yells. I feel Alakazam's psychic lift me off my feet and he holds me over the edge of the tower. I can hear people screaming.

"Jackson why are you doing this?" I question. Jackson walks up as close as he can to me. He cups my chin and he pulls his ear of his mouth.

"Because I can." Jackson whispers. He backs away.

"Please. Stop this." I plead. I feel tears coming out of my eyes.

"Sorry. I can't. Alakazam, drop her." Alakazam's Psychic fades and I start to fall. This is it. I'm going to die. I'll never see Jasmine, Mom, Lady Coco, or Siebold ever again. This is goodbye. I close my eyes as I continue to fall.

"EMMA!" I open my eyes back up and I see Siebold riding a Swanna. He catches me in his arms. I look up at him. He looks down at me. "Are you okay?" At that very instant I start to ball my eyes out. I mumble so many different things. I feel Siebold take me down to the ground. His Swanna lands on the ground. Siebold jumps off and let's me down. I still don't let go though. Siebold holds me tight. After a while he lets go and takes off his jacket.

"Emma!" I turn around and I see Jasmine charging at me. She bear hugs me and doesn't let go.

"Jasmine keep an eye on Emma. I have to go finish something." Siebold starts. He climbs back up onto Swanna.

"Siebold." I start. He looks at me. "Please, be careful." I plead. Siebold smiles and walks up to me. He kisses my forehead.

"I'll be back in a bit." Siebold assures. His Swanna takes off and they fly up to the top of the tower.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Siebold's POV**_

I'll kill Jackson. He almost kills Emma. I will beat him. I fly up to the top of Prism Tower and I encounter Jackson.

"So, you're the boy that Emma's been hanging around." Jackson states.

"Yeah. And you're her ex who beat her if I'm not mistaken." I reply.

"Now take it easy. 'Beat' is such a strong word. I like to use physically discipline." Jackson replies.

"3 on 3." I offer.

"What did you say?" Jackson questions.

"A 3 on 3 Pokémon battle. Loser leaves Emma alone forever." I wager.

"You've got guts dude. I'll take you on. But you promise to keep that wager?" Jackson assures.

"Only if you do." I state. "I'm warning you know though, I specialize in Psychic type Pokémon."

"Well then, I specialize in water types. Let's go Crawdaunt!" I throw out my Pokéball and Crawdaunt comes out.

"Alakazam." Jackson states. Alakazam walks in front of Jackson. "You can have the honors."

"With pleasure, Crawdaunt, Crab Hammer let's go!" Crawdaunt charges in and fires Crab Hammer.

"Block it." Jackson states. Alakazam crosses it's arms and it withstands the attack. "Alright now use Focus Blast!" Alakazam fires a Focus Blast and it comes right at Crawdaunt.

"Dodge it!" I yell. Crawdaunt jumps upwards and dodges the attack. "Use Lock On!" Crawdaunt launches Lock On and it lands a direct hit. "Alright use Guillotine!" Crawdaunt charges in and Alakazam tries to move, but it won't work. Crawdaunt lands a direct hit. Alakazam lands on the tower, unable to battle. Jackson returns Alakazam and readies another Pokéball.

"Impressive strategy, but it won't help you with my next one! Go Exeggutor!" Exeggutor lands in front of Jackson. "Use Frenzy Plant!" The Frenzy Plant is too fast to dodge. It hits Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt is thrown into the air like a rag doll. He lands flat on his back and is unable to battle. I return Crawdaunt.

"I have to admit, you're a pretty strong trainer. But losing isn't an option. Go Swanna!" I throw out Swanna. "Use Air Slash!" Swanna flaps her wings and blades of air at fired at Exeggutor.

"Protect!" Jackson yells. A greenish-blue barrier forms around Exeggutor and the Air Slash bounces right off. "Now use Leaf Storm!" Leaves start to surround Exeggutor and they fire at Swanna.

"Swanna ascend!" I command. Swanna ascends upward and dodges the attack. "Now use Brave Bird!" Swanna charges in as she changes color. She passes by Exeggutor so fast that Jackson couldn't see it. A cloud of smoke emerges and I can't see anything. "Swanna use Defog!" Swanna flaps the smoke away and I see Exeggutor lying face down in the floor unable to battle.

"Exeggutor return!" Jackson yells. Exeggutor returns. "Looks like its all up to you, Go Gallade!" Gallade launches out of it's Pokéball and lands. "Alright Gallade, let's show them what you're made of, use Double Team!" Gallade replicates itself into tens of copies.

"Swanna keep your guard up!" I yell as the Gallade surround Swanna.

"Use Bulk Up!" All of the Gallade are using Bulk Up, I still can't tell which one it the real one. "Now use Thunder!" All of the Gallade fire Thunder at Swanna. Swanna cries in pain.

"Swanna!" I yell. Swanna falls to the ground, sparks flashing around her. She tries to get up, but she can't. She falls to the ground, unable to battle. I return Swanna and I hold my last Pokéball in my hands. "It's all up to you. Gyarados!" I throw out Gyarados and it lands in front of me.

"Well then. That's one of the biggest Gyarados's I've seen. But you know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Jackson taunts. I grit my teeth.

"Gyarados use Earthquake!" I yell. The earth starts to shake beneath our feet. Gallade takes the attack head on, but if seems like almost no damage was done. "What?!"

"I told you this wouldn't be easy. Thunder let's go!" Jackson yells. The sky grows dark and the Thunder attack rains down on Gyarados.

"GYARADOS!" I yell. Gyarados falls down and he won't get back up. "Gyarados get up! Come on! I know you can! Gyarados!" I keep on yelling it's name.

"Looks like I-" Jackson stops talking and he staring at something behind me. I turn around and I see a Pidgeot with a note and a box on it's back. I read the note.

You can do it Siebold, I believe in you. Take my Gyaradosite and use it to help you win!

I know that the note is from Emma. Pidgeot hands me the stone. I look over at Gyarados. He looks at me with a determined look in his eyes.

"Alright. Gyarados! Let's go!" I throw the Gyaradosite at Gyarados and he starts to change. He evolves into Mega Gyarados and I can tell that he has a new move in his arsenal.

"That won't change a thing! Gallade, use Guillotine!" Jackson yells.

"Mega Gyarados use Sheer Cold!" I command. Both Pokémon charge in at each other and the collision creates an explosion. The smoke is this and it's so strong that I fall backwards and I almost fall off the edge. The smoke clears and both Pokémon are still standing. I know that one of them made contact, but I don't know which one. They stand there for what seemed like hours. Jackson and I watch carefully. Gallade falls and Gyarados is the one left standing. I was in so much shock I was too happy to react. Gyarados goes back to its original form and charges at me. Gyarados rubs his face against mine. Jackson walks up to his Gallade as it struggles to her up.

"You did well Gallade." Jackson complimented. He returned Gallade and starts to walk away.

"Hey!" I yell after him.

"What?" Jackson snaps back.

"You promise to keep your end of the wager?" I question.

"Yeah, whatever. I won't go near Emma again." Jackson restates. He walks away but what he doesn't know is that Officer Jenny is right in the direction of where he's walking. Officer Jenny cuffs him and takes the elevator down. I hop on Gyarados's back and he takes me down. A huge crowd of people surround me as I start to land closer to the ground, but the only person I see is Emma. Her big brown eyes are fogged with tears. I jump off Gyarados and she tackles me to the ground. Emma looks down at me and I look up at her.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." Emma replies.

"Man I'm tired." I complain.

"I can see why." Emma states as she laughs. Emma gets off of me and she stands up. She helps me up afterwards.

"Siebold, you just help put Jackson back in jail, what are you going to do next?" A reporter questions me.

"I'm going to make my best friend her favorite food for dinner." I answer. I wrap my arm around Emma's shoulder. I hear a few girls complain, I don't care. "Coco, Jasmine, would you like to join us?" I question.

"I would love too." Coco replies.

"You bet!" Jasmine yells. The four of us walk back to Emma's place and I make Chicken Parmesan. Jasmine and Emma eat up their meal as fast as they can. Coco and I on the other hand take out time.

"Oh I have exciting news!" Coco starts.

"What is it Lady Coco?" Emma questions.

"The owner of the Parfum Palace on Route 6, has invited us to a party this weekend! Of course it's a dressy-casual event, but I believe that all of us will have a great time!" Coco explains. "And Jasmine, I'm sure I can pull a few strings to get you in too. But you'll need to wear something dressy."

"Really?! Thank you so much ma'am!" Jasmine yells. Everyone has a great time. Emma decided to help Jasmine find an outfit for the party and Coco is forcing me to go with her for help. Coco and Jasmine leave and soon after Emma and I go back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Emma's POV_**

So today is the day we get to go to the Parfum Palace for a party that Lady Coco invited us all to. I have to help Jasmine pick out some clothes that are nicer than what she owns, but I still want her to be herself. So I have her over at my house while Siebold is with Lady Coco.

"Okay then, what about this?" I ask as I pull out a black ruffled tank top.

"No. I don't know how we are going to find something nearly as nice for me of all people to wear!" Jasmine complains as she lies flat on my bed.

"Don't worry, we're almost done with my shirts. I bet we'll find something." I assure. I keep digging through my drawers.

"If you say so." Jasmine complains. I see a black shirt and I pull it out.

"Hey what about this?" I questions as I pull out a black sleeveless turtle neck. Jasmine lifts up her head.

"Is it the last shirt ya got?" Jasmine questions.

"Pretty much." I answer.

"Alright I guess it'll do." Jasmine complains. I have a stroke of genius at that moment. I throw clothes on top of Jasmine. "What are you doing?" She looks at me, extremely confused.

"Go put it on!" I yell at her as I push her into my bathroom. I sit on my bed and I wait of her to come out. I hear the door open and I take a look at her. She's wearing a white cycling hat with a red feather accessory. She's wearing the black sleeveless turtleneck along with a red and white plaid pleated skirt. She's also wearing black high tops with black punk socks.

"How do I look?" Jasmine questions.

"Jasmine, I hate to say it, but you might even look better than me at this party." I confess. Jasmine gives me a hug.

"Okay then. Now let's find you something." Jasmine states.

"Well I was planning on where my white sleeveless turtleneck with-" Jasmine cuts me off a second later.

"Oh no no no no no. You have to wear something super nice because you are the assistant to the Great and Fabulous Coco, everyone is expecting you to wear some of the best clothes!" Jasmine explains.

"I guess you're right." I state.

"No honey, I am right!" Jasmine yells. After a while I finally decide that I was going to wear. I wearing my beige felt hat with a black hat ribbon accessory. I decided to wear black ruffled tank top and my beige skinny jeans. I put on my black riding boots and I'm ready to go.

"What do you think?" I question. Jasmine examines walks around me.

"You look good. Now let's go!" Jasmine throws her fist into the air and we walk out of my penthouse. I release by Pidgeot and Jasmine releases her Braviary. The two of us fly to the Parfum Palace and land in front of the gates.

"Good evening ladies. I assume you are here for today's gathering. If I can just have your names then you may go right in." The butler informs.

"It's Emma and Jasmine." I reply. The butler looks on a list.

"Ah yes there you are. You two have a good time." the butler states. The doors open and Jasmine and I walk in and we don't see anyone at first.

"Um excuse me, but where is everyone?" Jasmine asks.

"If you take a right down the hallway and go up the staircase, everyone should be in the first door on you right once you get up the stairs." the butler explains.

"Thank you very much." I state. Jasmine and I follow the butler's directions and we walk into the room and we see so many different people. I didn't know any of them. I tried finding Lady Coco and Siebold, but I couldn't see them anywhere.

"Hello there, my name is Mr. Kurosaki and I own this mansion. This is my partner Furfrou." Mr. Kurosaki introduced.

"Hello. My name is Emma and this is my friend Jasmine. I was wondering if Lady Coco and Siebold have come yet." I inquired.

"I don't believe so. I haven't seen them. But I'll be sure to keep and eye out for them." Mr. Kurosaki states.

"Thank you very much." Jasmine thanks as she bows. Mr. Kurosaki walks away.

"So what do you think we should do?" I question.

"Try mingling. You'll make new friends by doing so." I hear a female voice from behind us. Jasmine and I turn around and our mouths gape open.

"Champion Diantha?!" We yell. Miss Diantha smiles.

"Yes that would be me. It's very nice to meet you Miss Emma and Miss Jasmine." Diantha introduces.

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Jasmine questions.

"Siebold told me about you two over our phone call yesterday." Miss Diantha explains. "I've also heard that you are a skilled trainer Miss Emma. I would love to battle you sometime in the near future." I feel my face heat up.

"Y-yes! Of course I would love to!" I state. I look and I notice her necklace. "Excuse me Miss Diantha, if you don't mind me asking, can you mega evolve you Pokémon?"

"You don't need to be so formal. Just call me Diantha. And to answer your question, I can mega evolve, just as you can by the looks of your bracelet." Diantha points out. "Miss Jasmine, can you mega evolve as well?"

"Not quite. I've been training under the Mega Evolution Guru with my Absol and Houndoom." Jasmine explains.

"I see. Well keep on trying. It's a long and hard process to master. But the outcome is well worth it." Diantha explains.

"I will. Thank you!" Jasmine replies.

"Diantha!" I hear another voice yell. The three of us look in the same direction and I see Lady Coco trying to come towards us.

"If it isn't Coco." Diantha states.

"It's been a quite a while." Lady Coco states. "I see you've already met my assistant."

"Yes I have and she and her friend are both wonderful young woman who both have promising futures." Diantha compliments.

"Thank you very much!" Jasmine and I say in unison as we bow. Jasmine, Lady Coco, Diantha, and I talk for a while. During that time I was looking for Siebold. I haven't seen him since dinner a few nights ago.

"Emma are you okay?" Jasmine asks me.

"You do seem a bit distracted." Lady Coco states.

"I bet she's looking for Siebold. The last time I saw him, I think he was heading to the balcony." Diantha informs me.

"Thank you very much Diantha. If you'll excuse me." I walk out of the room and I head towards the balcony. I look out from behind a pillar and I see Siebold looking out at the garden. I walk up behind him quietly.

"Hey." I state. Siebold turns around and looks at me.

"Hey." Siebold replies.

"Why aren't you in the other room talking to the others?" I question.

"I was in their for a little while and I was getting cramped, so I came out to get some air." Siebold explains. I walk up next to him and lean over the balcony edge. There's an awkward silence between us. I don't know what to say to him.

"I never thanked you." I start. Siebold looks down at me, but I still look over the gardens. "You've helped me through so much over the past few days. Even if I put you in so much danger."

"Emma..." I hear Siebold whisper.

"I'm also so sorry. I put you through so much danger. I'm afraid that something like this will happen again. I won't stop you if you want me to leave but I want you to know something." I state. "Siebold, the past few days have been the best and worst of my life. Siebold, this week has been an emotional roller coaster. But, when push comes to shove, I wouldn't change anything about this week. Siebold, I love you so much that when I wasn't around you I was hurting so much. If you want me to leave I'll leave but-" I'm cut off by Siebold pressing his lips against mine. I gently push back and we stand there for what seemed like hours. The two of us pull away.

"Emma, you already know how I feel about you. What made you think I would want to leave you? I love you more than anything else in this world. You are my world." Siebold explains.

"Oh Siebold..." I whisper. I start to feel teary eyed and I wrap my arms around his neck. Siebold gently wraps his hands my waist and the fireworks start. The two of us look up at the fireworks as I press my head against Siebold's chest. That night, I knew that I made the right choice. I knew in my heart that I was going to be with Siebold for a long time.


End file.
